


[podfic] My Social Skills Would Fit Good In Prison

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of Chash's fic "My Social Skills Would Fit Good In Prison"</p><p><strong>Summary:</strong> From what Jared understands, his college rooming situation is kind of like The Odd Couple, except for the way Jensen is a homophobic douchebag. This fic was written for j2_remix as a remix of yourperiphery’s fic "Domestic Bliss and Other Oxymorons."</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 01:01:01</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] My Social Skills Would Fit Good In Prison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Social Skills Would Fit Good In Prison](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31184) by Chash. 



**Title:** [My Social Skills Would Fit Good In Prison](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/65553.html)  
 **Author:** Chash (longsufferingly)  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** From what Jared understands, his college rooming situation is kind of like The Odd Couple, except for the way Jensen is a homophobic douchebag. This fic was written for j2_remix as a remix of yourperiphery’s fic Domestic Bliss and Other Oxymorons.  
 **Length:** 01:01:01

**Podficcer’s Notes:** This podfic was recorded for cakehole_club’s Back to School challenge! Many thanks to darling fishpatrol for betaing, as usual. ♥

**Download:** (zipped folders)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/My%20Social%20Skills%20Would%20Fit%20Good%20In%20Prison%20\(written%20by%20chash,%20read%20by%20applegeuse\)%20MP3.zip) (56.1 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/My%20Social%20Skills%20Would%20Fit%20Good%20In%20Prison%20\(written%20by%20chash,%20read%20by%20applegeuse\)%20M4B.zip) (29 MB)  
ETA: Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/my-social-skills-would-fit-good-in-prison).

**Stream the First 15 Minutes:**  


Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/26317.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1840492.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/74813.html)


End file.
